Drabbles of Sorts
by Sukia Fire
Summary: Is about anything mostly pairings though. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

He sat on the ground in the middle of a clearing bending some earth. He had unruly brown hair that stuck out at odd angles and green eyes which help a sadness. He couldn't help but think of Aang. It was this day three years ago that he heard that his best friend had disappeared. He was gone. Bumi had let his crazyness subside for a while but that wasn't what Aang would have wanted so he returned back to his normal self. A pair of soft foot steps sounded, they can closer and stopped. The girl sat down. She was very pretty, about 15. She had bright sharp green eyes and long flowing brown hair. Bumi looked away.**_ Oh its HER._** She was always so nice to him it annoyed him to be frank.

"You miss him huh?" Her voice was sweet and filled with unknown wisdom.

"..."

"You hate me don't you?"

"..."

"Why? What did I ever do to you? I have offered you a shoulder to cry on, I have always been nice to you! I have always been there for you!" she said voice trembling.

"nothing." he said. He felt terrible. He knew she had a crush on him, but he always treated her so much like this. Maybe he could change that.

"Then why do you act this wa-" A pair of soft lips pressed on hers. **_Is he kissing me?_** Her eyes were wide **_Yep he is! _**She returned the kiss happily, her wildest dream had come true.

A feeling of bliss washed over Bumi. He felt electrity pass through his body and a wonderful tingling sensation on his lips **_Is she feeling this too?_** he wondered. She started to kiss him back. **_Yeah I think she is_**. After a few more seconds they pulled apart slowly Bumi pulled his arms to his sides which at some point and wrapped around her slim waist. He looked into her green eyes and blushed. He kissed her gently on the lips once more. He pulled her up and they walked hand in hand back to Omashu. Pretty soon they were standing at the same place Aang and him hand stood a little over three years ago.

"What do you see" he asked.

"A mail delivery system." She responded with a befuddled look.

"Thats what they want you to see. You gotta open your mind to the possiblities!"

"The worlds best super slide." She finished. He smiled at her.

"Ready for the ride of your life?" He asked with a glint in his eye. She nodded and he bended a cart up. "Ladies first he said and bowed." She blushed and got in. He got in behind her, and pushed off. She let out a small squeak as they picked up speed and then laughed.

"Bumi your a genuis!"

"I know" He said and kissed her.

An old herbalist mixed a dish of food for her cat making sure to add plum blossoms. She sighed as she remember those amazing times she had with Bumi.

"I loved him so much Mieyuki." She said and put the bowl in front of the white cat. "You know I heard he is the King of Omashu." She stroked Mieyuki's fur.

A few days later a young boy about twelve or so came in. He wanted something for his friends. It was only after he left that she realized who he was.

A King sat on his throne wearing a rediculious outfit. It reminded him of her. The time he had put on a crazy get up to make her laugh. He munched on a lettuce leaf. Something she had inspired, his love of leafy things. She was a vegitarian and wanted to be a herbalist when she grew up.

"I wonder where she is now Floppsie." And scratched him behind the ears. " If only I had preposed to her when I had the chance. Why did I have to be so nervous." Floppsie groaned. "Yeah, your right. I love her so much though."

Inspired by shadowcat238. Read her sraps they ROCK!

Sukia Fire


	2. Chapter 2

That gap in her mouth was gone, and her hair had been tamed. She looked beautiful. Her dark hair fell in waves against her back, her eyes were bright and shining. A pink kimomo hugged her slim figure. A sweet smile graced her lips. This was not how he remember her.

"Hello Aang. Its nice to see you again."

"You too Meng." He managed to say.

"So how is flo-Katara?"

"Good, she and Zuko are married. They are expecting thier second child in a few months."

"Oh. Good for her!" She paused." So you weren't her powderful bender, huh?"

"No." He shuffled his feet."So how old are you now."

"Sixteen. And you?"

"Eighteen." She was sixteen! He thought to himself.

"So are you here to see Aunt Wu?"

"Oh um no. I was just stopping by."

"Oh ok."

"Do you know a good place to get a snack around here."

"Yes. Maerni's is pretty good. Its... down the street to the left, second to last building."

"Would you like to join me?"

"Sure! I have the day off."

"Great!" Together they walked arm in arm to Mearni's.

She hugged him good night as he dropped her off back at Aunt Wu's.

"Thanks Aang. I had a really good time!"

"Me too." He looked deep into her eyes and started to lean forward. She leaned forward a bit and stopped. Waiting for him. He closed the gap and held her in a tender embrase. He deepened the kiss a little and she happily let him. Both knew instantly that they were ment to be.

A pair of old eyes watched the two new lovers outside. She knew it was going to happen, thats why Meng had the day off. She smiled at herself.

"Ah, to be young and in love again."

I am a Zukara Shipper as well as a Menaang Shipper.

Sukia Fire


	3. Chapter 3 the microwave humor

Mircowave

I don't own avatar, but I do own the first part of season1 dvd. Sqeeeal!

Ok, the cast of Avatar is introduced to different things that are common in our world.

**The Mircowave!**

Iroh: Amazing! Now I can heat my tea up faster!

Zuko: Whats the point? There is no fire, at all. It sucks.

Sokka: Greaaat...more magic.

Katara: Isn't that a bit frivilous? I mean who would want to cart that thing around?

Aang: Its pretty cool, but can it do this? ( does the marble trick with ice and earth balls )

Zuko: ITS THE AVATAR! ( Katara freezes him in ice then Aang creates a earth thing around him, Iroh is heating up his tea in the mircowave )

Teo: My dad can invent cooler things than that.

Cabbage Man: Nooooo! Another way for them ( points acusing finger at everyone ) To destroy my Cabbages...( Iroh tries to put a cabbage in ) AHHH MY CABBAGES! (runs and grabs it back) My poor cabbage. (strokes his cabbage, Katara engages in "high risk trading" and stuffs a cabbage in her tunic thing.)

Sokka: ( looks at Katara's stomach ) Katara are you pregnant? ( his eyes blaze in pure fury ) WHO DID THIS TO MY LITTLE SISTER! ( looks back at Katara and grabs her wrists ) Katara, who is the father? ( **A/N:**yeah, I know I know, but Sokka is acting over protective and not seeing the obvious...)

Katara : (evil idea hatches in her head, starts crying ) Zuko ( points a shaky finger at him ) he did it...sobs he ...he..he.. (Sokka whirls around, Katara smirks.and Zuko catches it. )

Sokka: ZUKOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs at him boomerang raised. Aang,Teo and the Cabbage Man watch intently, Iroh tries to put Momo in the mircowave. )

Iroh: Mmmmm Lemur! (Sokka gets closer to Zuko is about to strike. )

Zuko: I didn't do anything! That water wrench is lying! Check her dress it isn't a baby! ITS A CABBAGE! ( Sokka stops and runs toward Katara )

Momo: SCREECH!

Aang: MOMO! PUT HIM DOWN YOU TEA OBBSESSED OLD MAN! ( runs at Iroh and tries to tackle him, Teo and the Cabbage man watch him )

Sokka: (looks at Katara) Is Zuko lying, or are you? (eyebrow raised)

Katara: ( eyes shimmer in fake tears ) He is. Who are you going to trust, him, a ruthless firebender, or me, your own sister? ( The cabbage slips and falls to the ground ) Opps! ( she tries to put it back in )

Zuko: TOLD YOU SO!

Sokka: KATARA!

Cabbage Man: MY CABBAGE! (runs and grabs the cabbage from Katara.)

Aang; (holding a panic stricken Momo ) Are you ok little buddy? (Iroh tries to put another cabbage in )

Cabbage Man; (drops cabbage and runs toward Iroh) NOOOOOoooo! (Iroh presses the start button) GASP ( Katara bends down and hides the dropped cabbage in her tunic, again. And then turns and watches the mircowave with everyone else.

Iroh: (mircowave is making a wierd noise) Is it supposed to do that? ( the microwave explodes and bits of leafy cabbage covers everyone. )

Zuko: (now free) THE AVATAR! ( Sokka, Katara, and Aang run and get on Appa )

Aang:YIP YIP! (Teo flies away, the cabbage man runs away with his cart of cabbage )

Iroh: Should I tell the crew to come and pick us up?

Zuko: Yes AND HURRY! We can NOT lose his trail! again. (kicks a bit of the remains of the microwave) Stupid beautiful water tribe wrench, almost got me killed... Crap did I just say that outloud?

Iroh: heh heh Grand Kids!

Zuko: Uncle!

Iroh: What?

Zuko:ughhhhhhh nevermind...(mutters) you and your twisted ways...

OOOOOOOOOO--**_Later that night_**--OOOOOOOOOO

Sokka scribbled something on a piece of parchment and tossed it over Appa.

Iroh was enjoying a calming cup of Jasmine tea (A/N: I sure could go for some, gets up and makes some Jasmine tea) when all of the sudden something hit him on the head. I was a crumpled note. Curiously he opened it, but first he made sure that no one was watching. He read the note and chuckled lightly. This is what he read.

**Crazy firebending, tea obbsessed Old Man,**

**I am one of the Avatar's companion and I saw what you were doing to the lemur earlier. If I bring him, could you get another mircowave thing? I hear that lemur taste good. Please contact me asap. I am getting sick of only eating nuts and fruits. And that lemur is soooo freak'n annoying. Only if thisd works out you have to promise one thing, NO TRICKS!**

**-Southern Water Tribe WARRIOR aka Sokka **

Iroh sratched his head, where was he going to find another microwave?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sooooo what did ya'll think? Send me another idea for something and I will try and an write something for it! -

Sukia Fire

Oh I LUV MOMO! So he would end up kicking their butts with his amazing martial art skills. There is alot about Momo that we do not know. HE is the All supreme ruler of...(glances around) **_TOFU!_** Fear his tofu controlling mind powers! Betcha didn't know that! ( Sokka and Iroh better run! ; )

Sokka and Iroh: AHHHHH! RUNNNNNN!

Momo: Tofu... ATTACK!

**REVIEW! All you have to do is push the little button. Seriously how hard is that?**


	4. Zukara

Zuko rolled over and looked at Katara. They were in the Earth Kindom at King Bumi's palace.

You might ask why in the heck were the sharing a room and bed, and why Katara wasn't attacking Zuko, and why Zuko wasn't after Aang. Well firstly, Zuko had joined them after finding out what his father really thought of him. You see he realized that he wanted the best for his country, and the best thing was : No War, his father, didn't erally care, he just wanted to conquer the whole world. And why was Zuko sharing a bed with Katara...well its not that complicated, no they didn't "like" each other. King Bumi, being his normal self and wanting to mess with them, only gave them two rooms, with one bed in each chamber. Sokka, who still didn't trust Zuko, didn't want him to share a room with Aang, or himself, leaving Katara. Sokka had thought he had figured everything out when he realized...Zuko was a teenager, Katara was a beautiful teenager, a very very beautiful teenager. Zuko might, you know. Sokka decided to share a room with Zuko, despite his extreme discomfort. Katara, however told Sokka that it was not necessary, she could take care of herself. Sokka was well frankly relieved, but still worried. And that is how they ended up like this.

Katara studied a scroll, one that Pakku had given her before she left, it contained many amazing extremely advanced moves. Zuko was studing Katara's beautiful saaphire eyes. He had been pretending to be asleep and was suceeding very well, Katara had no idea he was awake. She sighed and put the scroll on the bedside table and blew out the candles. She leaned back on the soft inviting pillows and quickly drifted into a fitful sleep. Zuko waited till he was positive she was asleep before making his "move" if you would even call it that. She shivered slightly and he moved closer, he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, her back was facing toward him. He let out a sigh and fell asleep.

That morning Katara awoke facing the Prince, well her head was resting on his chest. She was shocked at first but them decide that she was actually quite comfortable. She scooted closer and nuzzled her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled a little like smoke, it wasn't that over powerful smell but that more, sweet kind of smoky smell.

Zuko smiled at Katara when she buried her head in his chest. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Katara gasped as she realized what happened. She looked up at Zuko. He had a smirk on his face, though it was different than his normal one. It was more like a friendly teasing smirk.

"Look who's up." Zuko said, his smirk grew a little wider. Katara blushed and struggled to get free of his grasp. "Why are you doing that? I thought you liked it. After all why esle have you moved closer." Katara blushed.

"Let me go" She said, her cheeks growing redder.

"I don't think I will." He said. Katara scowled.

"Let. Me. Go." she stated as steadily as possible.

"I might on one condition." Zuko said his smirk grew a little wider, it was starting to look more like a smile.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"You have to kiss me."

"What!" Katara tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. Zuko's smile became a smirk once again.

"Am I not good enough, or are you too shy?" Zuko teased. Katara gulped, It deffinatly wasn't the first one. She knew that she couldn't get out of his grip, looks like she was gonna have to kiss him.

"Fine." she said and leaned upward to give him a kiss on the cheek. Zuko had another idea. At the last second his caught her lips with his. Katara laid ridged for a moment but soon melted into the passionate kiss. Both felt every nerve in the body become alive and their senses became sharper. Both shivered at the effect the kiss was giving them, it was like electrity. They felt like they were on fire. Slowly they broke apart and breathed deeply, partly from shock, partly to fill their screaming lungs with air. Zuko looked deep into Katara's saphire eyes. Katara was mezmerized by Zuko's liquid gold eyes.

"wow." Zuko said as he exhaled.

"I know." Katara said, their gaze remaining steady. Zuko leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Katara, I think I am in love with you. I have been ever since I fought you at the north pole."

"I love you too." Katara said as she leaned foward and pecked him on the lips. Zuko pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Katara hugged him back. A small tear escaped his good eye and splashed on Katara's forehead. Katara looked at him worriedly.

"I haven't been this happy in years." Zuko said answering her silent question. Katara hugged him tighter. Zuko felt like he was floating. He smiled down at Katara and she smiled up at him.

"ARE YOU UP YET!" Sokka shouted from outside the door. Zuko and Katara sighed, so much for the tender moment.

"We'll be out in a second." Katara shouted back at the door. Zuko hugged her quickly and released his embrace. The two got up to got dressed in the two seperate bathrooms.

"ARE YOU COMING!" Sokka shouted.

"Go on ahead we'll be right behind you!" Katara shouted back at her brother. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Zuko waiting for her at the door.

"Coming?" he asked softly. She walked up next to him and slipped her hand in his. The two walked hand in hand to the dinig chamber. Both were on cloud nine.

Sukia Fire

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! They make me update faster!


	5. JetxKatara

Disclaimer: If I am writing fanfiction do you really think I own it? No. Didn't think so.

A request from: Jet's-Girlfriend

I hope you like it!

* * *

Jet stood against that tree. The tree that she, that beautiful water angel had frozen him to. He remembered that day, it was about two years ago. Never had he seen such a passionate anger, such a sadness, such disapointment. Every night since then, that face had appeared in every single dream. He knew now what he tried to do was wrong, and he was ashamed of his past actions.

Smeller-Bee and Pipsqeak watched their leader as he comtemplated. He had been going to that tree alot lately, in fact he basically lived there now. This was really getting out of hand. A fake bird-call sounded in the distance, trouble.

Jet jumped out of his self induced coma and ran toward the village. Now that the war was over, thanks to Aang, Jet had retired to keeping the village safe. After all there were still those fire-nation scum that couldn't get it into their thick sculls the war was over. As he approached the village he heard cheers of excitment. False Alarm. Still he should check it out. He jogged over to the main gate and walked to the nearest stand.

"What is all of the excitement about sir" Jet inquired,

"The Avatar and his two water tribe companions have arrived!" The man exclaimed excitedly and went back to perfecting his cabbage display. When all you sell is cabbages, it has to look perfect. Jet nodded a thanks and sliped through the throng. Sure enough there was Aang, Sokka, and Katara in the middle.

"Avatar! We shall through you a great feast in thanks for saving the world and offer you anything else you wish for." The village leader exclaimed above the roar of the crowd.

A feast? What could be a more perfect time to try and show Katara how much he had changed! He looked toward Katara and almost fainted. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her chesnut hair flowed down like waves. She had matured and her blue tunic showed off her curves magnificently. And her eyes! They were a pure saphire blue and they sparkled brightly. He watched as she laughed lightly and hugged a little girl that had given her a flower. Those eyes turned toward him and found his brown eyes. They locked together. Her smile faded slightly. Jet frowned, and disappeared further into the crowd. He made his way to a stand, and to his luck found that they sold hats. He purchased one that would hide him from that sad, cold gaze. He weaved his way back to the front. He laid his eyes on the little girl that had given Katara the flower. He pulled out two silver pieces and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She gasped when she realized who it was, Jet the famous protector of their village, it was like seeing Zorro.

"I'll give you a silver piece if you go and buy me some really nice flowers." He whispered and pressed a silver piece into her palm. Her eyes lit up and she ran off to buy the best flowers possible. A few minutes later she returned with a arm full of red roses and white lilies.

"Here you go, Jet." She said proudly. He smiled at her.

" These are beautiful, absolutly perfect." He gave her the other silver piece. " Now can you go give them to Katara and don't tell her who its from, but drop a hint." She turned and walked over toward Katara for the second time today. Jet observed carefully. He watched as Katara beamed and thanked to girl, he saw her confusion when the girl wouldn't reveal his name. And her saw her become pensive when she told her that the man that had sent these had brown hair and brown eyes and was a hero around this town. Jet turned and vanished, but not before throwing one last look at Katara. That beautiful angel would fall in love with him tonight, he knew it.

AT THE FEAST/MASK DANCE THING

.Katara sighed and fiddled with a strand of her hair. She looked around for the brown eyed,haired hero, her latest crush. He sent me flowers! You think he would ask me to dance! I mean I am the ONLY one here that has a blue mask! Blue equal Water! Sheesh! You think who ever it was would---! A tap on the shoulder interupted her thoughts.

"Hello. I'm Kat---! What are you? Oh right sorry this is a masked-dance for a reason!" The masked figure let out a laugh at her awkwardness.

"Thats quite alright! Would you care for a dance?" He asked her. Katara smiled and nodded her head and he whisked her away to the dance floor. Her dress was the color of the ocean and flowed like water. Her moves were just as graceful. As a slow song started Katara began to study his mask. It was a mix of greens. some dark like the winter spruces and some as vibrant as the new leaves of spring. Trees. And he had messy brown hair and eyes. This could be him! Wait, Trees. That rang a bell, more like a sucession of bells ringing altogether. Jet.

"So are you the one that gave me the flowers?" Katara asked coyly, two could play this game. He nodded his head shyly. Wierd. Katara thought. "So your a hero, huh?"

"Well sorta. I protect the village from well those few Fire Nation rejects that don't get that the war is over."

"Really! How brave." Katara said and scooted a little closer. And laid her head on his chest. Jet gulped. Katara took a breath and breathed in his scent, she didn't mean to. He smelled like the outdoors, fresh and alive. It was very enticing actually. Remember who he is, Katara warned herself. She cast her gaze to the couple beside them. It was that girl and she was dancing with a little boy. How cute!

"um So do want to keep dancing?" Jet asked after the song ended. Katara looked at the little girl and back to Jet.

"You know, I would like to take a break, why don't you get me after the next song?"

"Ok." Jet said barely able to tear his eyes away from hers. "I'll get you then."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then." She turned and disappeared after the girl. After getting off the crowded dance floor she looked around. That girl was know where to be seen, Katara let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong Katara?" Katara jumped and turned around quickly. It was just the village leader. He let out a laugh. "I don't bite! Now whats the matter?"

"Well, does a young man named 'Jet' ring a bell?"

"Ah Jet! Fine young lad! Very brave, very handsome, no?" Katara blushed a little behind her mask. "Is there something you want to know about him?"

"Yes actually, is he really a good man now? Is he really the hero of the village, the protector?"

"Yes, everything you have heard is true. He is a hero." He looked at Katara's face. "He realizes that what he had done was bad, he's a smart boy." He smiled apon seeing that she was content with his answer.

"I better be going. Thank you for telling me." Katara said as she inched back, the song was about to end.

"Are you looking for me?" A suave voice asked.

"Maybe I was, Jet." Katara responded. Jet paled behind his mask. _No.. She's figured me out. _He turned and ran."JET NO! WAIT!" Katara shouted after him. He didn't hear her. _She hates me, she still hates me._ It ran through his head again and again like a mantra. He fled toward his tree, Katara close behind. He was out of the village now, he jumped over some bushes and scrambled up the tree. He sat on a branch and watched as a breathless Katara approached. She leaned over and gasped slowly her breath returned to her.

"Jet, I know your here somewhere." Katara stated

"Jet.." Katara said again, her voice shaky.

"Jet!" She pleaded.

"No.. Jet!" She leaned against the tree and sobbed. "No. NO! This wasn't supposed to end up like this! Dammit!" She slid to the ground, sobbs racked her body. "Jet, I don't hate you, its quite the opppsite, Jet.!"

Jet couldn't believe it, she didn't hate him. _No, I am NOT letting her get away again_. He swung down and landed with a softed thud.

"Jet?"

"Katara." He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. " I love you so much Katara. I really do."

"I love you too, Jet." She nuzzled closer her sobbs had subsided. She felt calm and safe, and loved in his embrace. Jet smiled he felt warm inside, it was a wonderful feeling, very close to estascy. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Electricity passed through them. Both craved for more. Jet kissed her back with a wild untamed passion. Katara did the same. Jet pressed his tongue against her lips she parted them allowing his tongue in. Jet felt her fingers dig into his back as his tongue played with hers. She moaned in pleasure and slowly the two parted, breathless. Both gasped for air. They stared into each others eyes. Jet slowly leaned foward again Katara leaned in to kiss him again. They kissed, they were feeding a ravenous hunger inside, the kiss was passionated and sweet, and filled with love. Jet slowly laid Katara down on the ground he laid down beside her and pulled her on top of him. As the kiss grew more passionate they moved to where Jet was on top of Katara. Katara pulled Jets shirt off and Jet pulled her dress of revealing her tunic, in his mind he let out a sigh of relief, Katara did too. He removed the heavy garment and they broke apart to fill their lungs. As Jet was about to slide his tongue in her mouth a noise sounded.

"WHAT IN THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" Sokka bellowed.

The two looked at each other _Oh sht._

* * *

A/N: I personally have never been kissed so I have know idea yeah... I got all of this info from readin fanfiction so uhhh yeah... The kissing scene was hard to write 'cause of that but please tell me what you think 'cause I want to improve on anything I can!

Sukia Fire

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Her Mother's Daughter

I don't own Avatar or any of its characters. I do own Ranjia and Hadako.

* * *

Katara knocked on the door and let herself in when she didn't hear and answer.

"Ranjia, you ok?" She asked peering into her daughter's room. The bathroom door opened and a girl about the age of fifteen or so stepped out. She had long jet-black hair that fell in waves down her back, bright blue eyes and a red dress on.

"Mom, what you think?" She asked turning around in front of a mirror examining her dress hair and make-up.

"You look gorgeous dear." A deep voice interrupted Katara.

"Thanks daddy." She ran to her closet and pulled out another red dress, a little shorter and well little showy. She ran in the bathroom and ran back out wearing the dress. She shot a " how do I look" look at her mom.

"You look nice dear." Katara said while eyeing how short the dress was, there was no way her daughter was going to wear that.

"Where are you going sweet-pea?" Zuko asked his daughter. Eyeing the dress, his daughter was not in a million years going to go out looking like that.

"Oh you know! I am going to the theater with Hadako, you know the son of the King of the Northern Water tribe? Sixteen, hot, sweet, and an awesome bender?" She asked while examining her necklace, a red silk band with the fire nation insignia pendant carved out of silver.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT OF THIS PALACE LOOKING LIKE A PROSTI-" Zuko shouted but was cut off by Katara.

"What your father means is, you looked better in that other dress." Katara said sweetly and offered her daughter a smile.

"But Daddy!" Ranjia whined, " This is the latest look!" Katara let out a sigh in perfect unison with Zuko. When had their daughter become so spoiled?

"You are not wearing that, and that's final young lady." Zuko said sternly. Ranjia gave her best puppy dogface. Katara saw Zuko being reeled in.

"No means No Ranjia. Do you know what people would think of you, of me, of you father, of this Family if you wore that?" Katara sighed. " When I was your age-"

"You didn't have such luxuries, you lived all over the world, fought along side the Avatar, ect. I know I know I know. I am very fortunate to have this blessing and I don't know what its like to live like you and daddy lived." Ranjia said and finished with a role of her eyes.

"Young Lady you do not speak with such respect to your mother like that!" Zuko scolded his daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy." Ranjia said and hugged Katara, "I guess I can't go out now huh?"

"No, you can still go but you have to change dresses. Ok?" Katara said and smoothed her daughter's hair.

"Of course mommy dear." She ran and changed. Katara leaned against her husband.

"How times have changed." She noted.

"Well, time doesn't stop sweet-heart." Zuko said and kissed his wife gently. Ranjia appeared in her original dress and was met by approval.

"Where are you going after the play?" Katara asked her daughter.

"Zammio's for dinner and then for a walk in the royal gardens." Ranjia said hurriedly.

"Be home before midnight!" Zuko shouted after his daughter. Ranjia tossed her dad a smile and ran to the horse and rider awaiting her. Hadako jumped off the black steed and help Ranjia up. She through him an "I am perfectly capable" look and swung herself up.

"Her mother's daughter." Iroh said with a chuckle and he walked up behind Zuko and Katara.

"There's no question in that!" Zuko said and laughed lightly.

"Is that an insult?" Katara said playfully.

"I could never insult you my dearest." Zuko said and placed soft kisses on Katara's neck.

"I can recall a few times." Katara said laughing.

" I was young and stupid." Zuko said and kissed her hands. The two turned and headed inside leaving Iroh watching Hadako and Ranjia. Ranjia was at the front of the horse with Hadako right behind her. Iroh watched as Hadako whispered something in her ear. She grabbed the reins from him and took off. Iroh let out a laugh as he watched Hadako cling to Ranjia for his life. They would make a great couple. After all fire and water had joined successfully already.

* * *

A/N: I know it was sucky but I sorta liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sukia Fire


End file.
